half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:ATLAS and P-body
Gender? wait, I thought it was the other way round. This one looks masculine to me, the other one feminime. 12:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops. While we don't know for sure, I guess it's right. Fixed. Klow 13:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I guess we can't be sure until we have more information. ;) 14:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. And I want their names!! Klow 14:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the new PAX co-op gameplay GlaDOS refers to the turret-bot as 'orange', it may be that they are merely referred to by their colours. Even so, you'll probably want to wait until more information is released, as I would suspect, even if nicknamed 'Blue' and 'Orange', that they may have more formal designations. Sapian 19:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Trailer In that free portal promotional video thing, you can see the two robots in the basement of the building. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 18:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :And... what now? SiPlus 18:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It really doesn't matter if they're in the video except for being put in the trivia section when Portal 2 comes out.--CakeMaster7 05:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer from Game Trailers A new official trailer has been released via gametraliers.com it features the 2 robots with a few changes, the personality sphere bot has a blue eye and the turrets is orange, also the sphere bot fires blue and purple portals video with robots --Eric Hoffman 05:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Artist Credited. Check the game informer article again, Tristan Reidford was the artist who designed these. Matt Charlesworth is working on the new Chell. http://gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2010/03/22/redesigning-chell-valve-s-artist-speaks.aspx Participant? In the latest pc gamer it stated that GLaDOS called orange "Participant orange", i'll post it here. "As an impartial facilitator," she says after one puzzle, "it would be unfair of me to name my favourite member of your team. However, it's perfectly fair to mention it in a way that my least favourite member probably isn't smart enough to understand. Participant Orange, you are doing veeerrrry well." So, i think their full names are "Participant Orange" and "Participant Blue". Also i like quoting things. Freekkiller7 13:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Merge Shouldn't we merge this page with the "Portal 2 robots" page?--CakeMaster7 04:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's the same page, I just renamed it. - Halo-343 06:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Where did the name P-Body come from? Sorry, I know this is a discussion, but still, none of the sources seem to refer the Orange Bot to "P-Body" where did it come from? Did it say on the back of one of them like Atlas did? --JohnBigOz 15:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :http://uk.gamespot.com/pc/action/portal2/video/6285503. "This video shows Atlas & P-body as they prepare for testing." Bramblepath 20:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Separate Articles Shouldn't we make two separate articles out of this one, one for Atlas and one for P-body, as they are two different characters, with unique looks and unique names? I would like to do it myself, I just wanted to hear your opinions.--Fijure 19:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *Agreed, as the game will be released tomorrow, probably we'll see that they have totally different temper, character, maybe some skills etc. LEt's split this article. Xeoxer 17:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Quit Changing the Image back to the Old One Quit changing the images of Atlas and P-body back to the old one from the Co-Op trailer, The newest one added is of higher quality than the previous version. - bpc908 19:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) To do *ARG stuff. *Further details from the available vids. *Some more pics. Klow 22:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) * Can we also get a picture of that cameo mentioned in the trivia? No account... 01:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Deletion Could some administrator please dleete the P-body re-direct page? I can't make a page for P-body as long as this page is still present.--Fijure 12:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Fijure, Seriousally, The page was Fine before you changed it. They may be two different characters but they are always shown together and it has already been discussed that two seperate pages would be useless and would take up space as most of the information would be the same. It would help to read the talk page from now on to see if people WANT it to change. Sincerly, NurseBarbra. 12:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Where excactly has it been discussed? I did not know that it had been discussed anywhere, and nobody had responded to my post on this page until recently concerning this subject. I would very much like to see where it was discussed, thank you.--Fijure 20:02, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Scraps? They dont really look like scraps. there not turrets or cores there just shaped like them (the sizes are wrong(and the core is a 3 part thing yet atlas is 1))Krusher29 21:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) GLaDos hates P-body?! Haven't you ever noticed that she hates P-body. For instance she said "Orange has obtained a dual portal device...finally."--Cuddlefish12 18:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC)Cuddlefish12 GLaDOS doesn't hate P-Body. Those lines are said depending on who gets the portal device first. For instance, one of GLaDOS' lines is "I can't divulge my least favorite member of your team (Rhymeswithglue) Ooorrangge.. You're doing verry well.." The CO-OP audio is really down to the Calibration course, as the player who gets the ASHPD last is mocked by GLaDOS. About the gender... How do you know if these two are male or female? Their gender is never specified, and, personally, i think P-body is a guy, maybe it's just me though... 17:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think it was before the release. SiPlus 18:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the gender should be mentioned, since the information up there is entirely fan speculation without an official source. Atlas and P-body body shaped can't be read as 'male' or female'. Just one is short and round, and the other thin and tall. rife speculation in lead paragraph Lead paragraph at time of commenting: : GLaDOS mentions that she had been working on the Cooperative Testing Initiative before Chell escaped, (it is assumed she means the second escape, when Chell escaped with Wheatley), Assumed by whom? Given Portal 2 revealed that GLaDOS is addicted to human testing, why does she try to kill Chell in Portal 1? Perhaps, because the CTI was about to kick off. In which case, it would refer to the first escape. : as she says "It was nothing personal, but you DID kill me, fair's fair.", showing that she could not have meant the first time Chell escaped in Portal. That doesn't follow. This suggests that she started the CTI *because* Chell tried to kill her. But the aspects of "tit-for-tat" don't actually have to related to each other. ("You left your socks out! But I suppose I did eat all the Nutella."). It's just as likely that GLaDOS is trying to retrospectively justify her (unjustifyable) actions. Its' just further exposing her psychosis. 10:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Possible reference Is the design of the two robots a reference to a character named "Beezer" from the comic-book "Captain Sternn"? http://www.comicvine.com/captain-sternn-running-out-of-time-/37-37771/ -- 15:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Name Inspiration There's a possibility that ATLAS and P-body are actually nods towards two characters in H.P. Lovecraft's book The Mountains of Madness. There are two professors, one named Atwood and the other named Pabodie (pronounced 'pee body').-- 22:38, April 16, 2016 (UTC)